


His Own

by jostenminyard (onceuponahundred)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Canon Compliant, Identity Issues, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/jostenminyard
Summary: Sometimes Neil needs to get out of his head and pretend to be someone else for a moment, another identity. Sometimes Andrew plays along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of 2017!!! What an accomplishment lol

Neil looks around his house, the cats winding through his legs, the random books that Andrew liked to read scattered everywhere, the plants that he had taken a liking to caring for hanging from shelves. For a minute he can only stare, his mind not quite comprehending that this was all his. He lived here, Neil Josten was a real person who existed. 

Before he can help himself, his mind slips into a place where he needs to be someone else. He needs to distance himself from reality but pretending that he was a different person still. Sometimes being Neil Josten was too much and he needed a fresh start. 

At that moment, Andrew walks into the living room, his eyes stopping on Neil and they harden. The amber color turning deadly. He sets the cups of coffee in his hands down before making his way over to the still figure standing in the middle of the room. 

He stops just before he touches him, his hands are tucked into his jeans and he can’t help but rock back on his heels slightly as he asks, “Who are you?” 

The person he once knew as Neil Josten snaps his head up, eyes bright and a wide grin stretched across his face. “James, my name is James.” 

Andrew lets out a slow breath, his hands clenching into fists in his pockets before he can help himself. This isn’t the first time Neil has made up a new name for himself and it wouldn’t be the last. Andrew knew that what Neil was doing wasn’t healthy, but he also knew that Neil had no recollection of ever being anyone but Neil. 

Andrew bites down on his lip before ultimately deciding what to do with this “James” He knew that it would be at least a little while before James faded away and Neil came back. 

 

“Do you know where you are?” 

Neil-as-James looks around, taking in everything with wide eyes and a curious look on his face. There’s no hint of remembrance or familiarity in his eyes when he turns back to look at Andrew. 

“Not really. But I know who you are.” 

Andrew quirks an eyebrow, asking sardonically, “Oh yeah?” 

Neil’s eyes grow even wider if possible as he excitedly trips of his words, “You’re Andrew Minyard. A really good goalkeeper for the Palmetto Foxes who doesn’t really seem to give a shit about exy.” 

Something akin to a laugh huffs out of Andrew before he can stop it. He’s already shaking his head as he mutters, “You’ll always be a fucking junkie.” 

Even though Andrew might not admit it, it was comforting to know that there was at least one thing about Neil that no matter what he would always be in love with exy. 

The cats rub up against Neil’s legs and he looks down at them warily. He glances at Andrew, who only nods once before Neil is bending down to scoop Sir into his arms. His fingers automatically make their way under the cat’s chin and Sir purrs, head butting up against Neil’s hands. 

Andrew runs a hand through his hair, watching the pair interact before finally saying, “Just sit on the couch and let’s wait for you to get back to whatever you were before.” 

Neil-as-James is content to sit on the couch with Sir on his lap, who is happily purring away at the attention he’s receiving. Andrew settles himself down onto the chair, one eye focused on Neil as he slips his phone out of his back pocket. These slips into becoming someone else had been happening more and more often and it was obvious that something had to be done. 

A couple hours pass in silence as the two men remain in their seats. It isn’t until just before dinner when Neil finally finds his way back home. 

“Andrew? Why are we just sitting here?” 

Andrew looks up from the book he’s reading, glasses perched on his nose and King resting on the arm of the chair. He has one hand curled into the cat’s fur, the other holding his book, which he sets down the moment Neil speaks. 

“Who are you?” 

Neil furrows his eyebrows in confusion, “What the hell, Andrew? Are you okay? What do you mean?” 

In answer, Andrew just shrugs before he shoos King off the chair. He stands up, stretching slightly as he makes his way over to Neil. He raises a hand, letting it hover above Neil’s cheek in question. 

At Neil’s nod, Andrew cups his cheek, head bending down to brush lips against scarred skin. Andrew’s lips barely move as he whispers, “You need to start going to Bee and you can’t argue with it.” 

Neil opens his mouth to say something, but closes it once he catches the look in Andrew’s eyes. He nods his head, before tilting his chin up towards Andrew. In response Andrew closes the gap between their mouths, his hand dropping down to curve behind Neil’s neck. 

Neil knows that through thick and thin, through whatever life throws their way, Andrew will always be by his side and for that he will always be grateful. To finally have a home and an identity he can call his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
